


Две жизни спустя

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На балу в Зимнем Дворце командор Каллен внезапно встречает давно и таинственно пропавшего Героя Ферелдена.<br/>AU-элементы (появление Стража в «Инквизиции»), присутствует следовое количество бытового насилия, моральной жестокости и грубой лексики. Этот Сурана может показаться довольно-таки неприятным типом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две жизни спустя

**Author's Note:**

> Аларис, с Новым Годом

Зимний дворец можно назвать красивым, даже великолепным — но уж точно не уютным. На такие места приятно смотреть во время быстрой экскурсии. Находиться в них...  
Каллен безнадёжным взглядом провожает порхающую среди орлейских дворян леди-Инквизитора и украдкой оттягивает неудобный воротник парадного мундира. Он чувствует себя чудовищно неуместным здесь, среди масок, лживых улыбок и намёков. С каждой минутой всё больше хочется под любым предлогом покинуть холл, спуститься по парадной лестнице, пересечь подъездную аллею парка и дальше не останавливаться до самого Скайхолда.

К сожалению, присутствие на этом балу главнокомандующего Инквизиции в любой момент может стать необходимым, поэтому о позорном бегстве не может быть и речи. Даже если обозвать его «стратегическим отступлением».

Когда кто-то из очарованных то ли его репутацией, то ли обнажённым, плохо скрывающим чувства лицом, дам и господ позволяет себе совершенно выходящее за рамки приличий прикосновение к командорским подтянутым ягодицам, он с большим трудом удерживается от того, чтобы сломать любопытствующую руку и затеять потасовку. Неловко и неубедительно изображает улыбку и поспешно хватает бокал с подноса услужливо подвернувшегося эльфа-слуги.

Полностью выбит из колеи. Каллен знает, что будет вспоминать этот бал в страшных снах.

— Прекрасный выбор, милорд, — мурлычет слуга, и Каллен вздрагивает, настолько знакомым кажется ему этот голос.

Пару мгновений он стоит как столб, пытаясь поверить, соотнести, а когда наконец открывает рот, чтобы позвать, эльф уже уходит прочь лёгкой танцующей походкой, унося свой поднос. Аккуратная светлая коса покачивается между лопаток.

Каллен пытается высмотреть подозрительного слугу, но тот уже скрылся за пёстрыми группками придворных сплетников. Командор невпопад отвечает одной из обступающих его дам и пробует вновь сосредоточиться на разговоре, хотя смысла в этом немного — он предпочитает говорить о том, в чём разбирается, а здесь никому на самом деле не интересны его тактические выкладки и соображения о тренировке новобранцев.

Зимний дворец шумит тысячей голосов, смешков, шёпотов, и среди них невозможно разобрать один, который Каллен узнал бы — уверен, что узнал бы! — даже две жизни и десять лет спустя.

***

_У Алима Сураны волосы как лёгкий пепел, бледная, непривычная к солнцу кожа и насмешливый, сардонический изгиб губ._

_У Алима Сураны наглые глаза и наглые руки. Маленькие уверенные руки в медленно сходящих пятнах от реагентов и травяных соков, в крошечных шершавых царапинах — Каллен чувствует это, когда Алим всем весом толкает его в грудь — к стене — и хватает за волосы и за шею сзади, тянет к себе, приподнимаясь на мыски сапог._

_У его тёмного рта горьковатый лириумный привкус, едко пощипывающий язык._

_Посреди белого дня в открытом со всех сторон коридоре свежеиспечённый маг прижимает к стенке храмовника в полном — кроме шлема — доспехе.  
Каллен не совсем уверен, почему прямо сейчас его это совсем не волнует._

_«Скажи ещё раз, как ты рад моим успешным Истязаниям», — произносит Сурана, отрываясь от его губ_.

***

Каллен понимает, что неподобающе рассеян, и искренне надеется, что скоро надоест своим «поклонникам». Пусть лучше его сочтут примитивным солдафоном с интеллектуальным кругозором цветка в горшке, зато уж точно не обвинят в грубости или оскорбительном поведении.

— Надеюсь, вы извините меня, — говорит он скоплению разноцветных масок, улыбок и пышных причёсок. — Я отойду на минуту.

К счастью, никто не предлагает проводить его до уборной.

Каллен доходит до ближайшей неохраняемой двери, аккуратно, боком заходит и, поняв, что оказался в пустой комнате, облегчённо выдыхает.

Комната залита лунным светом, окна смотрят в слабо освещённый парк. Звуки голосов и музыки доносятся сюда лишь отдалённым гулом, на который можно не обращать внимания.  
Честно говоря, Каллен охотно провёл бы остаток вечера здесь.

Он проходит по комнате и, поколебавшись немного, на пробу толкает боковую дверь, ведущую на узкую, явно предназначенную для слуг, лестницу.

Поднимается осторожно, готовый как к нападению, так и к объяснению с дворцовой стражей (мало ли непривычных к местной планировке гостей заблудилось в закоулках дворца?), и оказывается в маленькой подсобной комнатке, полной ящиков с бумагой, свечами, бутылок с чернилами и какими-то хозяйственными инструментами.

Каллен совсем не удивлён, когда следующая дверь открывается в библиотеку.

Здесь совсем тихо и полутемно, лишь у некоторых столов горят безопасные лампы. Сложно, конечно, судить о таком большом и заставленном стеллажами помещении, но Каллен готов поверить, что один здесь — пока не слышит тихий шорох перелистываемых страниц. Он делает несколько шагов и замечает чьи-то ноги в проходе между стеллажей.

При ближайшем рассмотрении ноги оказываются принадлежащими человеку в костюме арлекина. Определённо, мёртвому — ковёр залит кровью из перерезанного горла. Каллен тихо обнажает меч и крадётся на шорох.

На миниатюрном резном столике — серебряный поднос с несколькими пустыми и несколькими полными бокалами. В проходе между стеллажей стоит эльф в ливрее и маске слуги императорского дома, и быстро листает книгу, подсвечивая себе магическим огоньком.

— Милорду не понравились напитки? — насмешливо спрашивает он и поднимает голову.

Каллен бросает меч в ножны, делает шаг и, сгребая эльфа за грудки, впечатывает его спиной в стену.

  
***

_«Скажи ещё раз, как ты рад моим успешным Истязаниям», — произносит Сурана с недвусмысленными мурлыкающими интонациями._

_Каллен крепко берёт его за запястья, отрывает его руки от себя, держит какое-то время, не в силах отпустить. Маг улыбается понимающей и издевательской улыбкой, в которой — если вы спросите Каллена — точно есть что-то демоническое._

_«Я уже не уверен, что рад, — бросает он наконец, с силой отталкивая Сурану. — Да и тебе явно не стоит радоваться так бурно!»_

_Маг цокает языком и с видимым безразличием сказав: «Ну, как знаешь...», уходит._

_Каллен гордился бы своей стойкостью, если бы ему так не хотелось надавать себе тумаков._

  
***

Слуга спокойно висел в его хватке и улыбался, даже когда Каллен сорвал с него маску.

Алиму Суране не могло быть меньше тридцати лет — это Каллен помнил твёрдо. Однако выглядел эльф старше — впрочем нет, скорее он выглядел больным. Измождённым: впалые щёки, туго обтянувшая скулы кожа, запекшийся рот, тёмные тени у запавших и воспалённых глаз — а ведь здесь даже не было достаточно светло чтобы разглядеть всё в подробностях.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался он. — К чему этот пыл, разве ты не нашёл себе более подходящего нового мага, за которым можно бегать хвостиком, глядя с тоской и не смея заикнуться о своих благородных чувствах? Всё дело в том, что у неё есть сиськи, или ты просто расист?

Каллен безжалостно встряхнул его, приложив о стену затылком. И, кажется, зарычал, не в силах найти сейчас никаких внятных, цивилизованных слов.

— Ты!.. Ты!..

— Я! Я! — передразнивая его исступление, откликнулся Алим, широко распахнув глаза. — Постыдная влажная мечта твоей юности!

— Где ты был грёбанных десять лет?! — заорал Каллен. Крик гулко раскатился под потолком библиотеки.

— Серостражнические дела, прости. И кое-что по мелочи. Не всё же мир спасать, надо и для себя пожить, — продолжал паясничать Сурана.

Каллен вновь встряхнул его. Прорычал:

— Прекрати идиотничать! Шут! Тебя всем твоим орденом искали и половиной ферелденской армии!

— Надо же, а ведь все, кому положено было — знали, где я, — Алим прижал ладони к щекам в театральном смущении. — Как неловко-то вышло! Тебе надо было у Морриган спросить — она как раз сейчас при Селине ошивается, может и передала бы весточку.

Каллен сцепил зубы и выпустил помятую ливрею из пальцев. Алим соскользнул по стене и встал на ноги, хотя всё ещё оставался зажат между камнем и красным мундиром.

— Морриган — это твоя ведьма? — спросил Каллен, стараясь говорить спокойно. — Даже она была в курсе, где ты?

— Она — мой друг и мать моего ребёнка, — Сурана вскинул голову, впрочем, не предпринимая никаких попыток отпихнуть от себя бывшего храмовника. — Естественно, она знала.

— От дружбы дети не заводятся, — процедил Каллен.

— Что это я слышу, неужели ревность? С какой стати? Ты-то так и не решился ни на что со мной. Помнится, устав тебе был дороже.

— Прекрати глумиться! — не выдержал Каллен. — Это было десять лет назад, я был другим человеком! И я сожалел об этом, — добавил он уже спокойней, — что так и не решился хотя бы признать... Теперь я признаю. Доволен?

— Пожалуй, — видимо, Алиму тоже наскучило изображать из себя стерву.

— Перестанешь издеваться?

— Никогда!

Каллен горестно вздохнул и наклонился поцеловать широко ухмыляющегося Алима. Тот с неожиданной покладистостью поднял лицо навстречу и не сделал ничего, чтобы превратить нежное, почти целомудренное касание во что-то более яркое и агрессивное. Может, ему было всё равно, а может не только Каллен изменился за десять лет.

— Это так мило, что почти пошло, — сказал Сурана, когда Каллен наконец оторвался от него, но вопреки словам, руки он поднял и сцепил пальцы в замок на чужом затылке, словно не хотел отпускать. — У нас по-прежнему нет ни возможности, ни времени. Я Серый Страж, слышащий Зов, а ты — глупый храмовник, вцепившийся в ветхую организацию, судьба которой, кстати, решается прямо сейчас. Мы вряд ли когда-то увидимся снова, Каллен. Просто не успеем.

Каллен хотел сказать, что ушёл из Ордена, и что шанс есть всегда, но вместо этого сдвинул на поясе меч, чтобы не мешал, расцепил пальцы Алима и положил его руки себе на плечи.

— Ещё и об этом я жалеть точно не собираюсь, — сказал командор и решительно опустился на колени.


End file.
